Fun with the Gang
by JubblyBubbly
Summary: Five Nights at Freddy's is renowned for it scary past, but what happens if you put a guard in with five over-sized animals? Find out in Fun with the Gang!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fella's! JubblyBubbly here with my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it, there'll be more to come! A few things I want to clear up:**

 **Number one: Most importantly, this is an Anthromorphic AU, so they don't kill teh guard.**

 **Number two: This is set during FNaF 1, not really important, just saying.**

 **Number three: I may/may not add lemons in later chapters *** **Rubs hands together mischievously** *****

 **Number four: Make sure to- Okay, okay, let's get on with the story now, I think most of you aren't going to read past the author's note, if you have then congratulations! You get to read the story! Enjoy the first chapter folks!**

"3… 2… 1… BINGO!" a voice echoed through the dirtied halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, home of Freddy ad his friends. "First night shouldn't be problem, this'll be freakin' easy!" A young Mike Schmidt said to himself enthusiastically. He hummed the famous Toreador tune to himself while he glanced around his new lair. He leant over his desk and grabbed a pack of gum and nodded in approval before engulfing a stick of chewy candy in his mouth. All the while making obnoxious smacking sounds with his mouth, unfortunately, this attracted some, "unwanted" attention.

"Jesus, who's making that annoying noise!?" A familiar rabbit announced, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

"Bonnie just calm down, it's not hurting anyone" Chica sighed whilst putting her beloved cupcake on a table, "You used to do that, remember?"

"No, I don't think so" Bonnie replied nonchalantly, but it was an obvious lie, he was never good at lying.

"I think it's the new night guard" Freddy pointed out, tilting his head ever so slightly towards the office.

"Aye, I'd be bloody killin' ta poor lad if 't weren' for me headache," The infamous Foxy the pirate poked his head, "I need me som' medicin'." And with that he limped into the kitchen in search of the painkillers.

After a moment of awkward silence and a Christmas of glares Chica abruptly broke the silence.

"Anyone want pizza? I'm starving!"

Freddy and Bonnie nodded and grinned while Chica skipped off to the kitchen, the annoying sound still echoing.

"I swear to god I will f-"

"Bonnie, watch your profanity"

"Yes mom" He replied sarcastically

 **So there it is guys! Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be coming very soon so don't worry! Leave a nice review and whatever and I'll see ya'll next time. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me again. Sorry about the last chapter being so "dope", I don't really like it either. But, what can you do when it's ya first fanfic? Anyways, this chapter will be A LOT longer, promise. Remember to leave a nice review constructive criticism is always appreciated! On with the story then! =)**

Foxy stumbled into the kitchen, feeling his way around the dark room, when he felt something warm, and, feathery?

"Hey!" Chica mouthed, turning around, "Do ya mind Foxy? I don't really like bein' touched."

"S-Sorry lass, It's jus' tat, I can' see!" Came the fox's reply

"Oh foxy! Your Exaggerating, you can see perfectly!" Chica said, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Not true lass!" Foxy whined, "I be blind! Tat Mike fellow blew me brains out wit his chewin'!"

"Oh whatever" Chica mouthed, "Just don't hurt yourself."

With that Foxy turned to the cupboard, his eyes still clenched together.

'Now, where be tose painkillers?' He murmured to himself.

He stumbled around the kitchen, and slashed through cupboards and draws searching for his medicine, in the process, made such a noise that Mike nearly shat himself.

"W-what was that?!" He shrieked, looking through the cameras to find the source of the sound, his heart nearly stopped when he noticed to show stage was empty.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, hyperventilating, "There's no way they're all gone!"

He began blinking and rubbing his eyes, hoping that they'd just go back and stay there, then, he'd run away, probably to China, so he'd never have to see them again, 'Then again' He thought, 'I _could_ just eat my gum' And popped another stick of gum in his dry mouth.

"DINNER'S READY!" Chica practically screamed, making everyone jump. "It's everyone's favorite, pizza!"

Bonnie grunted with disappointment, "But we had pizza last night," He groaned, "And the night before, and the night before that!"

This earned a death glare from Freddy, which made Bonnie shut up.

"What's wrong with pizza?" Chica said through a mouthful of pizza, "I thought you loved pizza"

Then Chica had an idea.

"Ooh! I know what we can do!" She proclaimed, "We can share with the night guard!"

Bonnie and Freddy both shook their heads.

"No, Chica that's a bad idea," Freddy started, "remember what happened last time?"

Chica looked puzzled, then frowned.

"Oh, Freddy" she whined, "It's not _my_ fault I thought the guard was hungry"

Bonnie snickered, while Freddy groaned.

"How can you think someone is hungry when they're screaming 'No! No! No!'?

Chica looked hurt at this "I don't know, I think I got a little carried away."

Then Foxy walked into the room

"Ahoy tare land lubbers!" He announced, "How are ye enjoyin' yer evenin' meal?"

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all glanced at him, confused as to why he was talking like a gentleman.

"Foxy" Freddy said slowly, "Are you okay? Do you need to lie down? A drink?"

Foxy snickered at this and said, "Nah matey, I'm just really happy 'bout sometin'"

"Ooh! Like what?" Chica enquired, obviously curious

"Well mateys, I be havin' a first mate!" He said gleefully

Everyone looked confused as to what he meant, Foxy faceplamed.

"I've got a girlfriend."

 **Ooh! Well there you have it folks, chapter 2, I hope it wasn't "Dope" like the last one, but I think I'm doin' quite well, Next chapter will be a hard one, I'll try to incorporate some ideas I've been having about the story originally, so it might be a while, so stay tuned! Also, I'm getting a DeviantArt account soon so ya'll can see my amazing (self confessed) drawing skillz!**

 **See ya'll in the next one, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! JubblyBubbly back here again with chapter three! The third in three days, that's a good start, right? Okay, so I had some ideas originally about adding some 'Special' characters to the mix, so we'll see how that goes.**

 **Also I forgot, All characters belong to Scott Cawthon, just putting that out there. On with the chapter!**

Time skip

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend Foxy?" Freddy scoffed as he turned a corner in his car. All four animals crammed themselves into Freddy's little hatchback, Foxy, in the middle or the back seat, remained silent.

"Freddyyyy," Chica whined, "Why do we have to come?"

Freddy remained silent, while glaring at Foxy through the rear-vision mirror. Bonnie tried to hold down a chuckle, but ultimately failed.

"Why ain't I allowed to hav' a first mate Freddy?" Foxy groaned.

"Because, Foxy," Freddy replied, "I have no problem with you having a girlfriend, but it's the identity that concerns me."

Foxy pouted, and Chica rubbed his back sympathetically, while Bonnie looked out the window, the city looked beautiful at night, but it didn't appeal to him right now, he was more fixated on… A massive Freddy head?

"Freddy…" Bonnie questioned, "Why is your head in the sky?"

This made Chica and Foxy to laugh, and Freddy to slam his head into the steering wheel in frustration. Which made the airbag pop out

"Bonnie." Freddy said with an ominously calm tone, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Bonnie frowned and pointed outside.

"Well, what do ya' know?" Freddy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They actually did it."

Everyone looked around, confused until Chica raised her voice.

"Who did what, Freddy?"

"Oh it was, a little dare" Freddy chuckled, "We're here."

With that he pulled the car outside the 'other' restaurant and they went inside. They were greeted with an appalling sight, right on the stage, the three toy animals were engaging in a disgusting threesome.

"What the fuck is going here?!" Freddy shrieked

All the toys jumped in fright at his stern voice, Bon-Bon and Fred covered their bear (Heh, get what I did there?) Crotches while Chi squeaked in embarrassment while she covered her naked body with a nearby towel. Fred was the first to speak.

"H-Hey guys," His voice was stuttery and shaky "W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

"What do you think?" Said Freddy, face palming, "Anyway, we're here to see Foxy's girlfriend."

"Oh you mean Vixey?" Bon-Bon said, "She's in the office playing some new game she got, uh, Five Night's at Freddy's I think."

And with that Foxy scuttled over to the office, while the others continued their conversation.

 _Foxy's P.O.V_

Foxy creeped down the main hall towards the Parts and Service room and stopped and the doorway towards the office, where he saw Vixey fixated on the little tablet that was supposed to be for the cameras. Foxy chuckled when he had a great idea, he scurried down the hallway towards one of the party rooms, when he got inside to crawled over to the vent and started tapping it. The vent was right next to a bunch of water pipes, so it sounding like an ominous dripping sound. Then he peeked into the office and saw Vixey on full alert, she had a flashlight in her hand, and was frantically flashing it down the dark hallway. Coincidentally the flashlight broke and Vixey started panicing, Foxy giggled and punched the fuse box (Yes, there's a fuse box in the party room, deal with it), which made the lights in the office flicker. Vixey was scared shitless; She was clutching the now broken flashlight and whispering to herself. Then Foxy, who was at the end of the hallway, came charging at Vixey, and, when he reached the office door and pounced on her, all the while she was screaming in fear, he jumped onto her and started kissing her, she felt so relieved when she knew it was him, but at the same time was quite pissed.

"Foxy, what the hell?!" She screamed in anger, Foxy, who couldn't stop laughing, simply said, "Oh sweet Neptune ye should hav' seen yer face, tat was priceless!" He laughed while wiping a tear from his eye. Vixey made a face that would have made his laughter worse then started laughing too.

"Oh man," She remarked, "I should have known you'd be the best prankster in the world!"

Foxy nodded gleefully and gave her a hug.

"You know," Vixey said, "I think this calls for some, make-up private time."

"Ya know what lass?" Foxy agreed, "Tat sounds like a good idea."

 **Well, there it is folks, chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it, I kinda just made this up as I went along. So apologies for any typos you may find. Remember: Leave a Fav and Review if you enjoyed it! More coming soon, Chapter four may or may not contain a lemon, but, we'll see. Anyways as always, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with schoolwork and other stuff, so here's the fourth chapter.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains lemons! If you do not wish to read them, then skip to the bottom after the warning! I may also do a Bonnie x Chica lemon as well if I'm up for it, but we'll see! It'll happen eventually, ;).**

 **Also be warned! If you don't like animatronic love then I recommend you discontinue to read, because things are gonna get pretty hectic! (And funny)**

Freddy frowned in disgust all way back to the pizzeria, 'Why did I let him stay there?' He thought while driving through the darkened street, 'God knows what he'll do tonight.' He thought for a bit, his mind going through different scenarios that could possibly occur, then a thought popped into his head that made him cringe.

"Freddy," Chica said softly, no longer in her naïve tone, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," Freddy reassured, being torn from his thoughts, "I'm alright."

"Okay," Bonnie mouthed. "What are we gonna do when we get back?"

Freddy thought for a few seconds, then he reached a decision.

"I don't know, maybe I'll have a nap, you two can…" He paused, thinking, "Do whatever you want, frankly, I don't care."

Chica thought for a second then had a great idea

It was a surprise.

 **WARNING! INCOMING LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Vixey led Foxy down to Kid's cove they entered, and she closed the door behind them, lust in her eyes. Foxy felt a little excited, he'd never done what was about to happen before, and neither had the vixen, but frankly, he felt he was ready.

"Are you ready?" Vixey said seductively, slowly removing her shirt.

A bulge slowly growing between his legs, Foxy nodded hesitantly and slowly started to remove his own clothing, only for Vixey to stop him.

"Don't worry, babe." She said, "I've got this."

She slowly undid his pirate shorts and boxers, leaving him completely naked, then she herself started undressing in front of Foxy, who was blushing heavily. When she was completely nude she grabbed Foxy and kissed him seductively, running her hands down his back while he moaned in pleasure.

Then, she pulled an interesting move.

She slowly slid her hand down Foxy's abdomen to his stone-hard member, which she grabbed with one hand took it in her mouth, Foxy panting with pleasure at this point.

She began to slowly push her mouth over his cock and retract backwards, a rhythm that she didn't stop. After a few minutes Vixey stopped, much to Foxy's disappointment.

"Why lass…?" He moaned lustfully

She grinned and pulled herself over him and lowered herself onto his penis, sending them both intense surges of pleasure. Vixey moaned for a little and just sat there, taking in the pain of her hymen being broken, but after a few moments, she snapped back to reality, Foxy then rolled them both over and began pumping into her.

Lustful moans filled Kids Cove as Foxy started to pick up the pace, both of them panting, moaning, and screaming with ecstasy, Though, the moans only brought them closer to the edge.

"Vixey…" Foxy moaned, "I think I'm gonna…"

"Me too, just… Don't… stop!" Came Vixey's panted reply

Foxy and Vixey held each other tightly before foxy slammed hard into her, filling her with his seed. As he pulled out, a mixture of their fluids spilled out onto the white mattress. Foxy and Vixey lay down next to each other, panting.

"That was fun," Vixey said, collecting herself, "You ready for round two?"

"I was born ready, lass." Foxy beamed, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling them both under the covers.

 **ANND, END OF LEMON :)**

 _Back with the normal cast_

"That was extremely uneventful." Freddy groaned, rubbing his brow while he unlocked the door to the pizzeria, and putting his keys up on the shelf.

"Really Freddy?" Bonnie grudged, "I don't think you recall, the _disgusting_ actions of our younger siblings, do you?"

"Bon," Chica started, "Don't harass him, he's stressed."

Freddy just eyed Chica before walking off to his room, a door slam and lock shortly after.

"Sooo…" Bonnie said, looking around, "What're we gonna do?"

"This." Chica said seductively as she pounced on the poor unaware rabbit and started kissing him, although he wasn't expecting this, he went along with it, and they began making out on the dinning tables.

"I love you so much, Bonnie Bunny!" Chica exclaimed

"I…I love you too Chica!" Came his reply.

"Ah, young love…" Freddy sighed, peeking out of his door, smiling, "So beautiful."

 **Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, but this chapter's my longest one yet, also, sorry if the lemon was a bit, "off", It's actually my first time writing lemons, more to cum! (Heh heh heh) As always, I DO NOT OWN FNAF, That belongs to Scott Cawthon. As always, see ya next time! Peace!**


End file.
